<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Secret Relief by vomitcore</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24045340">Secret Relief</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/vomitcore/pseuds/vomitcore'>vomitcore</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Desperation, Omorashi, Piss, Transmasc Sanji, Wetting, but if you're looking for omorashi in the one piece tag you're reading anyway aren't you, i wrote this at 3 am this morning don't even look at me, not much else to say its sanji pissing his pants in the shower, oh yeah i also abuse the enter key, sorry about that</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:39:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>581</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24045340</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/vomitcore/pseuds/vomitcore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Late in the night, while the crew sleeps soundly, Sanji has some fun in secret.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>(Implied) Usopp/Sanji/Zoro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Secret Relief</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>y'all sleeping on Sanji omo and its truly a crime</p><p>i'm much more of an artist than a writer so this isn't great but if this is relatively well-received i might write more or even add an illustration</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a rare moment of stillness on the ship. Everyone soundly asleep in their bunks, swaying ever so slightly with the motion of the ship as it glided along the ocean with ease.</p><p>Everyone was asleep, except for Sanji of course. Moments like these were the only time he felt he could indulge in his weirder, more secret fantasies. Fantasies he felt too ashamed of to even tell either Zoro or Usopp.</p><p>Here he was, sitting on his heels on the floor of the ship's shower, cigarette between his teeth. He had donned one of his nicer pairs of black pants for this special event, however ironically he neglected a shirt to match, due to his fear that he might dirty it.</p><p>He had already drank a lot of water throughout the day, some tea to follow, and a little alcohol to loosen himself. He had been holding for a good two hours, desperate in waiting for the crew to be asleep, so they wouldn't pay attention to his release streaming down the shower drain.</p><p>A hard twinge in his bladder made him grunt quietly, gripping his crotch. He bit down into his cigarette, a pained expression quickly curling into a mischievous smile. He liked waiting until the need was unbearable. Of course with the caffeine making it build up fast, and the alcohol loosening him up he was squirming in no time.</p><p>After a particularly hard pang of urgency, Sanji moved himself onto his hands and knees, removing the cigarette from between his lips, holding it between his index and middle finger. Stifling whines, he pried his squeezed legs apart, which was enough a motion to let loose a squirt of pee into his underwear. Sanji's breath hitched, hissing an inhale as it became twice as painful to keep it in, just how he liked it.</p><p>Of course, he couldn't hold it forever, and soon one dribble became a spurt, then another. There was a sizable wet spot on his nice black pants as he panted, trying to keep the rest of the immense flow in his aching bladder, savoring the pain.</p><p>He tentatively lifted his hand under him, feeling the wetness in his crotch. Playful fingers found his favorite spot and began to dance in a circular motion, rubbing wet fabric against his sensitive clit. His heartbeat quickened, his breath got heavy. </p><p>The bladder pain, the rising urgency, the blissful feelings of his clitoris in wet underwear, the slight buzz of alcohol, and the euphoria of being messy all resulted in Sanji letting loose his cascade of hot piss, which thoroughly soaked through his underwear, filling his crotch, and quickly streamed down his legs and between his fingers into a large puddle beneath him that trickled down into the shower drain. He let out quick breaths, tongue lolling out. He wanted to moan, to make noise, but had to bite it back. He couldn't let anyone know of his shameful little secret.</p><p>As his waterfall ceased, he was thoroughly drenched in piss, fingers hard at work, and in a short few minutes in his hot, soaked underwear, he bit his tongue hard as he came, shuddering, panting.</p><p>He looked over his mess. "<em>Fuck,</em>" he whispered to himself, standing up on wobbly legs to turn the shower on and mask his deliberate accident, cigarette discarded. If anyone caught him, he could say he was just drunk. Hopefully some shampoo could lift the lingering scent of piss in the bathroom.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>